Cerrado bajo llave
by Bechan in wonderland
Summary: A Yuffie le gusta desordenar la vida de Vincent sólo para que él la vuelva a ordenar, pero esta vez con ella dentro. Viñetas inconexas entre Yuffie y Vincent.
1. Regresando al hogar

_**Disclaimer:**__ Final Fantasy VII y todo su mundo es propiedad de _Square-Enix.

**.****Cerrado bajo llave****. **

_por. _Bechan in wonderland_._

**Capítulo 01.**_ Regresando al hogar. _

Los años posteriores a la crisis de Omega fueron considerados por lo general como años pacíficos; años de paz atribuidos principalmente al grupo AVALANCHA.

La WRO logró restaurar el daño causado por Shinra y los Deepgrounds. Barret y Reeve descubrieron fuentes de energía renovable alternativas al Mako que prevenían la contaminación en un futuro. Gracias al Programa Espacio, Cid hizo grandes descubrimientos e inspiró a nuevas generaciones de aventureros. Cañón Cósmo se convirtió en el centro del planeta de aprendizaje y en un altar a los que se sacrificaron en el pasado por el futuro. El orfanato de Tifa proporcionaba vivienda y refugio aquellos que lo necesitasen y Cloud comenzó a sonreír. Shelke encontró una familia en el Séptimo Cielo.

Y Wutai se convirtió en la gran nación que alguna vez fue.

Pero nadie supo de la suerte de aquel pistolero solitario que había salvado una vez al mundo. Nadie pareció darse cuenta de que desapareció para siempre entre una lluvia de energía vital.

Nadie salvo ella, Yuffie. Quizás Shelke, pero la niña era simplemente demasiado callada, demasiado inexpresiva como para saber en qué pensaba, y mucho menos para saber qué sentía con la ausencia de Vincent Valentine. Y ella nunca habló al respeto.

Al principio el grupo realmente se movió por todo el mundo para encontrar a Vincent, pero con el tiempo la esperanza de volverlo a ver se fue mermando con el pasar de las estaciones y cuando Yuffie se quiso dar cuenta ya nadie lo buscaba.

Finalmente Yuffie regresó a Wutai.

Fue un día de calor, un abrasante día de calor. Estaba sentada en el tatami del porche de un dojo abandonado en el que vivían gatos callejeros y donde Yuffie escapaba de los gritos de su padre Godo. Fue ahí, mientras saboreaba un rico helado de limón, cuando lo vio, enfundado en su capa carmesí. Regresando al hogar.

_**Notas de la autora: **__¿Qué les pareció? Esto va a ser una serie de viñetas sobre Vincent Valentine y Yuffie Kisaragi; cada viñeta contará una historia de la pareja, desde lo más cotidiano, pasando por el romance, el sexo o la amistad; todas ellas inconexas las unas de las otras. Habrá algunas que sean más largas y otras así de cortas como este primer capítulo. Espero os guste, sino ya sabéis, acepto criticas constructivas de cómo mejorarla ;)_


	2. Tarta de chocolate con nata

_**Disclaimer:**__ Final Fantasy VII y todo su mundo es propiedad de _Square-Enix.

**.****Cerrado bajo llave****. **

_por. _Bechan in wonderland_._

**Tarta de chocolate con nata**_. _

Lo que más le gusta a Vincent Valentine son las mañanas en las que el Séptimo Cielo está en completo silencio. Entonces, Señor, sí es estar en el cielo. Este periodo de paz sólo se da en un pequeño fragmento de tiempo incontable que sólo alguien minucioso como Vincent podría encontrar. Esto ocurre justo en el momento exacto después de que el bar se llene del ruido matutino de todos levantándose, entrando y saliendo del Séptimo Cielo, cuando Tifa lleva a los niños al colegio, Cloud sale con su _Fenrry_ a entregar algún paquete, Nanaki sale a pasear con Shelke, Reeve y Cid vienen a buscar a Barret para hablar del nuevo plan, y Yuffie aún está dormida porque aún es demasiado temprano para ella. Y es justo entonces, al terminarse ese intervalo de ajetreo y jaleo, cuando Vincent encuentra la paz. Nunca sabe cuánto durará, pero sí sabe que lo justo y necesario para tomarse su té con miel mientras lee el periódico tranquilamente.

Por eso esa mañana se sorprende cuando al bajar de su temporal habitación, después de contar hasta diez una vez se ha ido Tifa gritando desde la puerta un _¡Nos vamos!,_ escucha toda clase de ruidos procedentes de la cocina. Sonidos metálicos, el agua del grifo corriendo libre, cajones abriéndose y cerrándose. No necesita preguntarse quién puede ser cuándo a mitad del trayecto le llega a su fino olfato la sutil fragancia de lirios desde la cocina. Y sabe que es ella, _Yuffie_. La sorpresa es encontrarse a Yuffie despierta a estas horas tan mañaneras, ¡y en la cocina!

Se asoma por la puerta y la ve con esos pantalones tan cortos _que en su opinión bien pueden ser bragas_ que dejan ver unas piernas infinitas, océanos de piel tersa y blanca, y esa deshilacha camiseta corta que se compró hace dos años, y que ahora es más corta todavía porque ha crecido y ella parece ser la única que no quiere darse cuenta de lo mucho que provoca enseñando esas curvas que Vincent jura que no estaban ahí ayer. Sus pies descalzos vuelan por todo el suelo de baldosas frías de la cocina, y Yuffie es un metro sesenta sin zapatos y con un solo calcetín puesto que vibra cuando las ollas y el fuego se le rebelan y se niegan a coordinarse con ella, los ingredientes y el libro de cocina.

—¿Qué hace?

Toda la fuerza y energía que proyecta su voz, incluso cuando no es su intención ser intimidante, seductor o inquietante, incluso cuando simplemente está desconcertado y sólo quiere un respuesta a su genuina curiosidad, es una descarga eléctrica de emociones concentradas que hace que Yuffie se sobresalte y se gire como un gato en alerta con sus ojos grisáceos abiertos y acechando al invasor que resulta Vincent Valentine a su intimidad debajo de la puerta sin su acostumbrada capa roja y con toda esa cabellera de plumas negras cayendo descaradamente por todo su ser.

—Tarta —es la respuesta automática de Yuffie.

—¿Tarta?

—De chocolate.

—Comprendo —Vincent la mira. Aparte de que el azucarero está volcado en la vitrocerámica y que el chocolate se quema en una olla, ella está llena de harina, tiene clara de huevo en la camiseta y en el pantalón y las manos son una mezcla de trufa, vainilla y cree que también de nata. Tiene la tentación de preguntarle si ella va a ser el bizcocho, pero se contiene, y en lugar de eso pregunta—. ¿Con nata?

Yuffie cabecea ilusionada y Vincent entiende que aún no se ha negado a la petición que ella aún no le ha hecho, y él ya va ayudarla, rendido ante su mirada. Ella le cede el sitio de cocinero y Vincent piensa en que Tifa les matará cuando vea este desastre.

—¿Estaba intentado hacer el chocolate antes que la base del bizcocho?

_Intentado_ suena como una ofensa a las dotes culinarias de Yuffie:

—_Estaba_ haciendo chocolate _al mismo tiempo_ que _preparaba_ la base —recalca cada palabra, cada verbo. No está molesta, pero Vincent sabe que a Yuffie le gusta fingirlo que lo está a todas horas.

—Huele a quemado —Vincent saca la olla del fuego y le pone el chamuscado semi líquido marrón debajo de la nariz de Yuffie. Yuffie hace rodar sus ojos y Vincent se acoge a su imagen de chico frío y distante para no sonreír—. Hay que ir por partes —explica mientras aparta la olla—, primero el bizcocho, luego el chocolate y después la nata —estira su brazo y coge de la alacena cuatro huevos con sus largos dedos—; tal y como su nombre va ordenado: tarta de chocolate con nota —y la mira con tanto descaro que Yuffie sabe que aunque Vincent habla con toda la seriedad e importancia con la que un tipo como él puede hablar (y eso es mucho, y con temas culinarios también), es una burla. Yuffie puede enfadarse, ofenderse, chillarle o patearle por haberse metido con ella, pero en lugar de eso, se inclina en la barra de cerámica al lado de Vincent y se apoya en ella con los brazos y el mentón, mirando al pistolero con cara de adoración. Porque sabe que ese pequeño gesto es especial en Vincent. Bromas, susurros y miradas cómplices que sólo comparte con ella.

—¡Por Leviatán! —hace una larga pausa que roza la maldad y luego—, Vincent es gracioso.

Vincent se ríe con la elegancia que se podría esperar de él. Una pequeña risa espontánea. Yuffie Kisaragi ha traspasado sus barreras defensivas y sonríe, cargado de juventud, alto como la torre más alta, con los ojos tarareando una vieja canción y sus manos ágiles montan la mantequilla y el azúcar, creando una masa esponjosa que añade a los huevos batidos.

_Así, así era antes de los experimentos en Nibelheim. _Piensa Yuffie devorándolo con la mirada.

—Siempre he tenido un gran sentido del humor, Yuffie.

—Desde luego.

La cocina de Tifa es muy sofisticada, tiene unas instalaciones muy bien acondicionadas y una despensa lo suficientemente llena como para que incluso con todo lo que malgastó Yuffie, aún quede los suficientes ingredientes para que Vincent no deba temer reponerlos. Añade suavemente la harina aromatizada con vainilla azucarada, removiendo suavemente. Viéndolo cocinar Yuffie piensa que es más fácil de lo que le parecía en un principio. Vincent hace que todo parezca sencillo. Él le deja el orgullo de ser ella quien lo meta en el horno.

—Quizás así sienta que ha hecho algo a parte de ensuciar.

Yuffie, encantada, le saca la lengua en un puchero muy infantil, pero que en ella resulta indomablemente encantador. Irreverente, como toda ella. Se quedan mirando como se cuece el pastel por la ventanita. Aún quedan treinta minutos para que el estomago de Yuffie siga dando un concierto de rugidos y reclamos. Vincent coge el chocolate que queda y lo calienta en un cazo con la nata y mantequilla. Yuffie lo observa detenidamente con curiosidad. Le recuerda que deben ir por pasos; _primero el bizcocho, luego el chocolate y después la nata_. El chocolate se funde, licuando y desprendiendo un olor exquisito.

—No —Vincent puede ver sus intenciones.

—¡No he hecho nada!

Vincent la mira sin moverse. Sin inmutarse. Sin el más leve cambio de expresión en la cara. Es tan exasperante que Yuffie se siente retada y _se ve obligada_ a pasar con un rápido movimiento su dedo índice y corazón por el chocolate en líquido del cazo y llevárselo a la boca con claro gesto provocativo.

—Pensaba que respetaba mi autoridad.

—Ya no soy una niña, Vinnie.

Vincent cierra los ojos. Seguramente Yuffie no quiso que ese _Vinnie_ sonase tan lánguido, tan femenino, o quizás sí porque, en fin, ¡es Yuffie! Y todo ella es una constante provocación entre la paciencia humana y el corazón abatido que a veces pugna por salir de su prisión. Cómo para no ver que ya no es una niña. Y luego el frágil equilibrio entre los dos se quiebra. Se pierde...

El beso sabe a chocolate pero huele a bizcocho, a lirios y a cuero viejo. Ella besa con la impaciencia de la juventud, él con la serenidad de la madurez. Tal como ella desea que ocurra. Tal como él desea que ocurra. Se mueven por la cocina, se deslizan hacia una esquina. Saliva, mordiscos, beso, caricias. Es una ternura pornográfica y Yuffie quiere pedirle que la desvista y la haga suya. Y Vincent lo haría.

Si no fuera porque la campanilla de la puerta suena con su bonito tintilineo cuando Tifa entra por la puerta del bar. Se separan, se alejan sus cuerpos como se alejan los petroleros al pasar muy cerca de los icebergs, con la lentitud y el respeto y la conciencia de la espantosa brecha que podría abrirse ante una colisión.

—¿Hay alguien? —Tifa entra en la cocina acomodándose el pelo detrás de la oreja—. Ah, estáis aquí. Pensé que no había nadi... —los ojos almendra de Tifa se resisten a echarse a llorar cuando ve el desastre que hay en su cocina—. ¿Qué estabais haciendo?

—Tarta —dice Yuffie.

—¿Tarta?

—De chocolate —puntualiza.

Hay algo más. Hay otra cosa. Tifa prefiere ignorarlo pero está ahí, en el ambiente. Le hace sentirse incómoda, de repente estorba en su propio local, en su propia cocina. Es una invasora. Y entonces nota algo y se pone tan nerviosa que se queda mirando la nata montada, porque los ojos de Vincent no parecen tan ancianos y los de Yuffie ya no son tan niños.

—¿Con nata, no?

_**Notas de la autora: **__Ñam, ñam. Chocolate. Lo sé, prototipito, pero irresistible de hacer. Sí, estaban en el Séptimo Cielo. Sí, Vincent también. Lo sé, forzado que él se quede a dormir ahí, pero ¡qué demonios! Lo necesitaba en el Séptimo Cielo para que ayudase a Yuffie a cocinar ;)._

_¡Abierta a críticas y consejos constructivos!_


	3. Y todo ese Jazz

_**Disclaimer:**__ Final Fantasy VII y todo su mundo es propiedad de _Square-Enix.

**.Cerrado bajo llave. **

_por. _Bechan in wonderland_._

**Y todo ese Jazz**_. _

Todos los miembros de AVALANCHA saben que cuando Vincent no está con el grupo es porque se halla en Nibelheim, regodeándose en sus penas, en su miseria. Haciéndose daño recordando lo que hizo y no hizo, en soluciones a problemas ya resueltos no de la mejor forma.

Por eso Yuffie sube las escaleras despacio, contando cada escalón. Siente la carga invisible del dolor que encierran las paredes de la mansión Shinra y Yuffie camina con el respeto que se merece esa casa de los horrores. Es consciente de lo que se puede encontrar, que le destrozará el alma verlo así, consumido en su propia flagelación de recuerdos espinosos y seseantes como un látigo. Pero no va a detenerse. Quiere estar con él en esos momentos de depresión aguda que acometen contra él cuando nadie mira, cuando nadie vigila que no esté solo. Hasta Vincent le guía la música que delinea melodías sincopadas con escala melódica que sale del gramófono de la única habitación iluminada. La puerta está entrecerrada, pero Yuffie prefiere pensar que está entreabierta. Y cuando se asoma y mira, la máquina del tiempo empieza a funcionar, no sabe si hacia delante o hacia atrás, pero desde luego no es el presente. O quizás se ha congelado el tiempo y por eso siente ese frigidísimo insoportable.

Vincent Valentine. En toda su expresión, pero diferente. Es un Vincent distinto del que Yuffie ha visto hasta entonces. Puede que sea la ropa. Sólo con sus pantalones y camisa negra, demasiado casual. No lleva la capa, ni el guantelete dorado, ni los cinturones que parecen cadenas sobre su cuerpo encerrando cada sentimiento. Sentado en un sillón orejero cerca de la chimenea que da luz a la habitación, sus pies descalzos tamborean al ritmo de la música lacónicamente nostálgica del jazz que sale desde su gramófono sobre el escritorio. Y ya no parece tan intimidante, tan distante, tan inhumano. Parece más viejo. _Es que es viejo, Yuffie_. De pronto aparenta la edad que realmente tiene.

—Vincent...

Lo llama. Ha dicho _Vincent_. Ella nunca lo llama con su nombre entero. Pero Yuffie no puede pensar en él como _Vinnie_ ahora que lo ve descalzo y con la camisa arrugada por fuera del pantalón y arremangada a la altura de los codos.

Él levanta la cabeza lentamente y parpadea un par de veces al ver a la ninja de Wutai. Su cara parece la de siempre, pero sus ojos, _oh, por Leviatán, sus ojos_, delatan sorpresa al verla ahí. Debe ser la primera vez que no la percibe cuando ella ronda cerca suya antes de asaltarlo. Yuffie muchas veces jugó a acecharlo, esperando el momento para estar justo detrás de él, a sus espaldas, y sorprenderlo con una maniobra; y él estaría ahí, indefenso sin poder moverse, muy cerca de ella y sorprendido. Pero Vincent siempre susurraba un reprochante _Yuffie_ antes de que ella ni siquiera pudiera abarcar su espacio personal en el que puede oler ese aroma a cuero viejo y grasa de pistola. Y ahora tiene un Vincent tan humano ante sus ojos que el plan malévolo de Yuffie pierde fuerzas cuando se siente como una intrusa.

Sin embargo Vincent se recompone rápido. Cierra el libro que estaba leyendo, uno con la tapa tan roída que Yuffie no puede leer el titulo. Libros viejos y polvorientos, como él. Se inclina un poco hacia la chimenea y tira al fuego un tronco de madera.

—Acérquese —dice—. Hace mucho frío esta noche y la mansión es muy húmeda.

Yuffie se siente pequeña, tímida y frágil de repente. Algo extraño porque ella nunca se suele sentir así, y menos con Vincent. No, nunca con él. Vincent tiene el poder de hacerla vibrar, de llenarla de fuerza con uno de sus comentarios apropiados, de hacerla sentir capaz de todo si él está ahí con sus ojos sabios vigilándola para cogerla si cae. Pero éste no es el Vincent que todo lo sabe y Yuffie piensa que el mundo perderá su eje si Vincent deja de decirle en qué dirección debe girar.

—En realidad, Nibelheim en general es muy húmeda.

No sabe si Vincent es guapo o qué pero alumbrado por la chimenea, con su larga melena negra y esos ojos rojos, Vincent es una figura impresionante que sobresale entre los demás, lánguido, plácido, nostálgico, sabio. Yuffie no puede apartar los ojos de él. Si dejar de mirarle fuese posible, Yuffie lo intentará. Pero está segura de que no lo es. Una revelación le susurra al oído que Vincent es algo distinto y más importante que _guapo_. Su aspecto frágil y hechizador, pero Yuffie sabe que bajo esa lasitud existe una fuerza asombrosa, Vincent es prometedor, digno. Incluso su tristeza es estoica y está llena de esperanza. Le hace diferente, mejor que guapo. Es hermoso. Y quiere hacerle comprender hasta que punto su presencia lo magnetiza todo con una masculinidad misteriosa y embriagadora.

Yuffie se acerca a él y se sienta en el brazo del orejero, muy cerca de Vincent. Pasas sus largas piernas por encima de las de él hasta colocar las botas llenas de barro en el otro extremo. Vincent desliza un brazo por la espalda femenina y posa su mano justo en la cintura, en ese sitio que está ahí para que los hombres sujeten a las mujeres cuando bailan. Muy lentamente, todo muy suave. Yuffie rodea su cuello con los brazos y hunde el rostro entre esa maraña de pelo negro y olor a libro viejo. Y Vincent apoya la frente en el hueco que existe entre el cuello y el hombro. Y así se quedan, muy quietos y muy callados, abrazados. Con es chispeante murmullo del fuego en la chimenea y todo ese nostálgico, triste y dulce jazz.

_**Notas de la autora: **__pude hacerlo más largo. Lo hice más largo, pero en la última revisión, decidí que la mitad sobraba. Creo que así es mejor. No hace falta decir que Vincent está triste por Lucrecia y su bla, bla, bla. Yuffie sencillamente ya lo sabe y el nombre de Lucrecia en presencia de Vincent es demasiado sagrado como para nombrarlo en vano. Espero que os haya gusto ;)_


	4. Saber decirte que no

_**Advertencia:**__ esta viñeta contiene sexo explicito que quizás dañe la sensibilidad al lector. Por favor, absténganse de leerlo los menores de edad y aquellos que puedan sentirse heridos y/u ofendidos. Gracias._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Final Fantasy VII y todo su mundo es propiedad de _Square-Enix.

**.Cerrado bajo llave.**

_por. _Bechan in wonderland_._

**Saber decirte que no**_._

Hay besos que saben ablandarte el corazón, y otros ponerte duro todo lo demás. Yuffie Kisaragi parece experta en las dos materias.

—Yuffie, déjalo estar.

—¿Alguna vez he sabido dejarlo estar, Vinnie? —le brilla la mirada. Invade el espacio que Vincent impone entre él y todo el mundo.

Están en la cama. Ella sentada a horcajadas encima de él, comiéndole la oreja. Vincent aún no sabe cómo acabaron así. Cómo no vio las intenciones de Yuffie cuando llamó a altas horas de la noche con ese brillo que podía hacer que todo el cuartel general de la WRO ardiera en llamas. Cómo no la detuvo y en vez de eso la dejó pasar. Cómo no la frenó cuando en una maniobra de ninjutsu ella lo derribó a la cama. Cómo no la separó cuando Yuffie gateó hasta ponerse encima suya. Cómo incluso ahora, no es capaz de detenerla, sólo decirle con palabras poco convincentes:

—Yuffie... para... —ella le besa, delinea su mandíbula con la lengua, exhala aire mezclado con gemidos en su oído, les muerde el cuello, no le llega la boca para todo lo que quiere hacerle—; Yuffie, por favor, detente.

Sus manos son tan hábiles como las que se pueden esperar de una ninja. Le desatan con tanta facilidad las correas de su camisa negra que Vincent no tiene ninguna duda que la lentitud que se toma sólo es para atormentarlo.

—Si quieres parar, detenme tú —las correas ya están fuera de su camino y muy lentamente empieza a desabrochar los botones. Una a una, Yuffie se deleita lamiendo todas y cada una de las cicatrices de Vincent, esas heridas curadas hace años y esas otras recientes por sus dolorosas transformaciones. Le lame el pectoral, justo en ese punto pálido a la altura de su pecho donde duerme la protomateria. Vincent se pregunta si ella sacará un kunai escondido en algún sitio de su escasa ropa y le abrirá el pecho en dos para robarle la materia ancestral. Pero no, ella sigue besando cada herida que se encuentra en su camino, en su descenso a la perdición del pistolero—; porque si no lo haces tú, yo no me detendré —le mete la mano debajo de la camisa. La piel pálida es fría aunque debajo de ella todo su ser arde. Yuffie lo nota en las pulsaciones de su corazón, en el bulto que está creciendo y que roza su entrepierna haciéndole saber que Vincent no la parará. _Eres un mojigato, Vinnie._

Vincent se avergüenza. Se avergüenza porque no es capaz de frenarla. Se avergüenza de ponerse cachondo ante los juegüecitos de ella. Se avergüenza de no ser racional y detenerla como el adulto que es él. Se avergüenza porque lleva deseando esto desde hace demasiado. Se avergüenza de haberle dicho que no a Shalua una vez por la edad y en cambio sí querer follarse a Yuffie, a la que le lleva una vida entera.

—Yuffie, soy demasiado viejo... —suelta en un gemido cuando la lengua de Yuffie juega con su pezón.

Ella para y se ríe. Cuando Yuffie se ríe el mundo se convierte en un sitio mejor para los corazones abatidos. Tan dulce e inocentemente que parece mentira que halla tenido el valor de ir al encuentro de lo prohibido con esa calma, esa determinación. Cómo puede llegar hasta el final de la idea.

—Tú no eres viejo, Vinnie.

Oh, sí. Sí que lo es. Cuarenta y un años que les separan. Podría ser su padre. Podría ser su abuelo si se apura. Cuando Vincent nació no existían los teléfonos móviles y había que usar uno con disco de marcar y por eso no sabe usar esos celulares tan pequeños y con tantas cosas que Vincent se pregunta si es un teléfono o un ordenador.

Pero da igual porque Yuffie le está desabrochando los pantalones y eso es lo único que importa. Vincent ruega que ella pase de largo, pero a estas alturas Yuffie no va a detenerse o ignorar lo que late debajo del pantalón y aunque Vincent hace un pequeño ademán de alejarla, éste se pierde cuando lenta, muy lentamente, Yuffie acerca la boca hasta justo debajo de su ombligo y le roza la piel del estómago con la punta de la lengua. Cuando el cuerpo de Vincent se tensa como un arco y se pone en alerta, Yuffie lame hacía bajo y se para ahí, justo ahí. Vincent cierra los ojos, respira hondo hasta que sus pulmones se llenan de todo el aire de la habitación (ignorando que huele a sudor, sexos, cuero y lirios) y piensa en la teoría del cosmos. _¡Joder!_ La boca de Yuffie delinea el contorno del pene de Vincent con los labios por encima del calzoncillo. Cuando Vincent hace una especie de estertor, como si comprobase que él esté por fin ya convencido y que ha aprendido la lección, Yuffie se endereza sentada sobre sus rodillas y lo observa.

Sus mejillas están sonrojadas, los labios enrojecidos y brillantes, y los ojos grises parecen nublados por el brillo de la lujuria, y el desmayo de Vincent es inminente. De pronto, con el ímpetu de rudo entusiasmo, Yuffie decide arrancarle los pantalones y dejarle los calzoncillos a medio camino en las rodillas.

—Yuffie, no sigas por ahí... —ahoga un gemido que suena más a plegaria que a orden cuando su mano se desliza dentro de los calzoncillos y se cierra alrededor de su erección. Y ya no puede pensar en nada más, sólo sentir. Sentir su mano. De arriba a bajo, primero en la punta, luego más abajo, después por todo, despacio, con una languidez que aterroriza viniendo de Yuffie. Yuffie le está haciendo lo mismo que le han hecho otras mujeres (¡Lucrecia! ¡¿Qué diría Lucrecia si lo viera?!), pero nunca le ha parecido tan intenso como ahora (¡_Pederasta_, la llamaría Lucrecia!).

Yuffie se inclina y le besa. Cuando Yuffie le besa se siente virgen. Son besos como ella, juguetones, pícaros, urgentes, brutos, con cómicos refinamientos de ondulaciones y sondeos. Yuffie tiene los labios suaves, húmedos, calientes. Son labios exquisitos. Y se vuelve a sentar en su cadera con una pierna a cada lado, justo ahí, donde Vincent pierde la noción, y le gustaría tocarla. Hacer algo más que ser un espectador horrorizado de las torturas sexuales de esa pequeña ninja. Piensa por un momento cuán horrible sería ceder ante ella, dejarse llevar, darle lo que le pide con esa mirada llena de lujuria tan inusual en ella.

Yuffie Kisaragi, la rebelde, la gamberra, la guerrera, la ladronzuela, la wutaniensa, la futura emperatriz, la alegría, los berrinches, la materia, los ojos grises, la niña. Yuffie. Ella le besa con todo lo que tiene dentro y no se guarda nada. Se muere, se derrite, se ablanda por él y quiere que Vincent Valentine, que nunca se altera y que nunca se enfada y que siempre lo sabe todo, dé rienda suelta a todas esas pasiones con ella. Y en ese momento nada importa; está ardiendo y es una chiquilla y no importa.

Diecinueve o no, Yuffie sabe a todas las cosas buenas que Vincent no conoce.

Se le ocurren demasiadas cosas, ideas malévolas y pervertidas, pero en lugar de eso simplemente la besa. Suficiente para desarmarla. Y cuando ella intenta separarse para recuperar su autoridad, la sujeta por sus caderas tímidas pero insinuantes y la inmoviliza. La sigue besando. El universo traza un círculo alrededor de ellos y el fin del mundo surge de los bordes de la cama dando a un abismo sin final. Vincent la besa, es él el que lleva las riendas ahora. Éste es un beso sin rabia, casi tan minucioso que parece estudiado, los labios se quedan rozando las partículas de aire que la separan de la boca de Yuffie y se queda ahí hasta que ella sale a buscarle.

Vincent la tienta, sin premura, y ahora que tiene todo el poder en sus manos y puede hacer lo que quiera (como cogerla por las manos, inmovilizarla y sacarla de su habitación), descubre _¡oh, qué raro! _que lo que quiere es seguir hasta el final.

Sus manos se deslizan desde su cintura hacia arriba arrastrando la camiseta de algodón sin mangas, descubriendo el cuerpo esbelto y entrenado de Yuffie. Vincent Valentine experimenta la agradable sensación de tener un infarto. Se obceca. Ya no ve más. Y la devora. Primero los pechos, uno con la boca, el otro con la mano. Lame, besa con la boca abierta, chupa y succiona. Pellizca, juega con el pezón, traza la aureola, lo moldea. Mucho más suave de lo que Yuffie espera pero precisamente por eso es perfecto. Una tortura en carne viva. Siente esas caricias en todas partes. Se extienden descargas eléctricas de sensualidad por toda su columna vertebral. Quiere arquearse hacia atrás pero una de las manos de él, la que no está ocupada jugando con sus pezones, resulta que está ocupada sosteniéndola fuertemente por la espalda, impidiéndole que se aleje de él, de su boca y de su lengua.

Yuffie se pregunta cuál es peor, si la lengua áspera o la mano metálica, ambas igual de frías que dejan surcos ardientes en la joven piel. Yuffie se apoya en los hombros de él, levanta la pelvis todo lo que puede para que _ésa_ _mano_ –pues no quiere la otra, sólo la de acero– siga descendiendo por el ombligo, se cuele por su pantalón, averigüe que no lleva ropa interior y le acaricie en esa zona tan especial. Pero Vincent parece tener otros planes, en lugar de eso, se deleita perfilando la línea que separa la carne de la tela del pantalón, con sus afiladas garras provocando cosquilleos que bajan hasta la entrepierna.

—Vinnie, joder, ¡tócame! —reclama sin vergüenza Yuffie. Eso es lo que es. Una sinvergüenza.

—Siempre has sido demasiado impaciente.

Pero Yuffie se le escapa de las manos, se levanta poniéndose de pie en la cama, aún acorralando a Vincent con las piernas, sujetándole la cadera. Entonces, vuelve a salir una risilla joven y dorada, tan hermosa que Vincent no puede apartar la mirada de esa boca. Por eso no se da cuenta de que Yuffie desabrocha su minúsculo pantaloncito blanco _–para mostrar las piernas __siempre había sido singularmente descuidada o desvergonzada, o ambas cosas__–_ y éste cae por sus caderas, por sus muslos, por sus rodillas, deslizándose hasta detenerse donde el cuerpo masculino no le deja avanzar. Y ante Vincent, alzada en su metro sesenta, de pie encima de él, hay una Yuffie totalmente desnuda. Ni siquiera lleva ropa interior. Alza un pie y se quita parte del pantalón y luego el otro. Y se sienta en sus caderas otra vez, pelvis contra pelvis y hace calor para ser otoño.

Entonces Yuffie se estremece con el contacto frío del metal en esa zona tan sensible de su cuerpo y empieza a hiperventilar, casi volando, cuando él le empieza a estimular el clítoris, haciendo círculos con la presión y velocidad adecuada. Yuffie se tiene que desmayar, no puede esperar sobrevivir a eso. Vincent lo sabe. Es su venganza. Hay gente que tiene talento para pintar, otros para bailar, Vincent lo tiene para amar. Lo sabe. Sólo que Yuffie se lo hace olvidar. Yuffie que necesita agarrarse, le rodea el cuello con los brazos y él aprovecha para amar los pechos que tiene delante.

No saben cuándo ocurre, pero en algún momento Yuffie se mueve con la ayuda de Vincent, posicionándose encima de su miembro erecto y lo introduce dentro de ella. Y empieza el baile, de arriba abajo, ligeramente. Él la ayuda a mantener el ritmo con las manos y ella se apoya en sus hombros. Cara a cara, él sentado con las piernas cruzadas de modo indio y ella ahorcajas sobre él. En algún momento Yuffie inclina el cuerpo hacia atrás, con la espalda arqueada como una bailarina; las curvas de sus pechos formaban un precioso perfil. Ha llegado al orgasmo. Vincent se excita más, no puede parar. Con las manos en sus caderas le marca el ritmo con embestidas algo brutas y rudas. Se queja mientras la empuja en un último esfuerzo dentro de ella y queda exhausto.

Derrotados y sin fuerzas, Vincent y Yuffie recuperan el aliento. Ella cae sin peso sobre el pecho de él y muy lentamente se retira y se tumba a su lado. Mira a Vincent que respira desigualadamente, mientras se atusa el pelo con una mano e intenta controlarse enfocando un punto que no existe en el techo metálico de su camarote en la WRO.

—¿Dónde... dónde has aprendido...? No. Déjalo. Prefiero no saberlo...

_Soy más feliz sin saberlo._ Ella se le acerca con esa cara tímida con la que parece mentira que haya hecho lo que ha hecho, y coloca su grácil mentón en el hombro de él, para mirarle fijamente con esos ojos enormes y grisáceos, como si no hubiese pasado nada. Parece esperar algo, como una recompensa o algo así. O simplemente está disfrutando del espectáculo de ver al todopoderoso e inalterable Vincent Valentine exhausto, sudoroso y alterado después de haber mantenido sexo con ella, o _a saber qué quieren esos ojos._ Vincent no lo sabe.

—¿Yuffie?

—¿Mmm? —ella ladea la cabeza divertida.

_Te quiero._

—Esto no volverá a repetirse, ¿me has entendido, Yuffie?

Yuffie sonría y le besa.

—Siempre dices lo mismo todas las noches...

_Yo también te quiero._

_**Notas de Autora: **__Esta es la viñeta más larga hasta ahora en _Cerrado bajo llave_. Bueno, ¿a qué vino esta viñeta? Pues que leyendo y leyendo fafics de Yuffentine me di cuenta que los relatos eróticos sobre esta pareja, Yuffie siempre es la virgen y tímida mientras que Vincent es el que toma el control. No os equivoquéis. No digo que no me gusten. Al contrario, es casi impensable de otra manera. Casi. Palabra clave. Así que en esta viñeta me tome la libertad de hacerlo tan explícitos como otros fic pero siendo Yuffie la que busca a Vinnie._

_Quiero agradecer en especial a mi buena amiga __Blankfans__ que siempre me apoya y me ayuda un montón en estas cosas, y con la que siempre he compartido este fanatismo con Vinnie (y con el Yuffenite). ¡Gracias por animarme a subir este capítulo! También dar las gracias a todos los __reviews_, _la verdad es que jamás me espere está aceptación en los lectores, ¡es toda una alegría!_

_Bueno, ya sabéis, cualquier cosa, un comentario. Sino, pues nada ^^. ¡Igualmente me despido hasta la próxima!_


	5. ¿Qué quieres de beber?

_**Disclaimer:**__ Final Fantasy VII y todo su mundo es propiedad de _Square-Enix.

**.Cerrado bajo llave. **

_por. _Bechan in wonderland_._

**¿Qué quieres de beber?**

A Cid Highwind, para sorpresa de todos, le encanta el té. El que más le gusta es el de la madrugada, cuando en el Séptimo Cielo, ahora que AVALANCHA trata de organizar la desolada guerra, están todos dormidos. Realmente intenta no desvelarse, pero siempre hay un momento de la noche en el que despierta y su cuerpo le urge esa taza humeante de té. Té rojo con anís. Cid hace el sobreesfuerzo humano de ponerse los pantalones del pijama antes de bajar a la cocina y no caminar por el bar en calzoncillos, más por miedo a la reprimenda de Shera si se entera que por miedo a encontrarse a Tifa o alguno del grupo y que lo vean en pelota picada. Cid no tiene ninguna vergüenza que ocultar. Pero Shera insiste en que no están en Ciudad Cohete y que en el Séptimo Cielo no hay ni sexo ni caminatas en calzoncillo. En fin. Así siempre se desvela.

No se sorprende de encontrarlo ahí a esas horas de la madrugada. Vincent Valentine nunca ha sido una persona habladora, que se diga. Pero Cid lo considera un buen amigo. Quizás es porque son los mayores de esa panda de enanos... Bueno, están Barret y Reeve, pero es que son Barret y Reeve, y eso es algo que no hay nadie quién se los quite. Pero con Vincent las cosas siempre son más fáciles que con el resto del grupo. A Cid le gusta estar con Vincent porque Vincent es lo que Cid nunca será, es como un té en la madrugada; nostálgico, templado, lánguido. Vincent siempre parece cansado. Como el té, Vincent hace pausas eternas entre frase y frase, se deja reposar, se huele en el ambiente envolviéndolo todo de una sensación reconfortable, habla y lo que dice parece terriblemente importante, aunque no diga realmente nada revelante. En él todo suena importante, sensato, paciente.

Por eso a Cid le llama tanto la atención que a Vincent le guste el café. Se pregunta a dónde va a parar toda esa cafeína cuando lo ve tomándose su café espumoso. Una vez se lo comentó a Shera y ella le dijo:

—A mí me gusta el whisky. Por eso me atrajiste tanto, porque tú eres como un trago de whisky fuerte. Y sin embargo, te gusta el té. Es algo que no me hubiese esperado.

A Cid le costó el tiempo que tardó en dormirse para comprender las palabras de su mujer. Cuando mira a Vincent tomándose su café comprende lo que sintió Shera. Pero sobre todo comprende porqué entonces Vincent mira sin mirar con esos ojos a Yuffie Kisaragi, que es como el café, toda adrenalina y nervio puro, droga que te mata por dentro, agria y dulce a la vez, que te quita el sueño y no sabes dónde dejar las manos para no colocarlas alrededor de su cuello, y comprende porqué Vincent se sorprende cuando Yuffie dice, un día mientras discute como siempre con Cid, que por primera vez tiene que darle la razón al aviador en que el té de madrugada desvelada es lo mejor y mira con esos ojos fieros al pistolero.

_**Notas de la autora: **__no es un Cid x Vincent. Que quede claro. No recordaba qué era lo que bebía Cid, os juro que he tratado de recordar, pero me fue imposible. Una vocecita me dijo té, y escogí que té ;). Quizás no se entienda esta viñeta, o pegue mucho con la serie de Cerrado bajo llave, pero me hizo mucha ilusión personal escribir esto ^^._

_Comentarios y criticas son siempre bienvenidos, ¡un saludo y hasta el próximo! _


	6. Lo que tú buscas en mí

_**Disclaimer:**__ Final Fantasy VII y todo su mundo es propiedad de _Square-Enix.

**.Cerrado bajo llave. **

_por. _Bechan in wonderland_._

**Lo que tú buscas de mí**_. _

Vincent ya había sufrido demasiado por el interés de una mujer como para ahora dejarse embaucar por esos ojos fieros. No, uno debe aprender de los errores. Y necesitó sesenta años para darse cuenta de ello. Por eso, esta vez, no confundirá amor con interés.

Yuffie le mirará con esos ojos grisáceos, llenos de brillo, llenos de deseo, pero Vincent no caerá. Porque sabe que ese destello de esperanza que vive en los ojos de la ladrona cuando ésta le observa no es porque lo anhele a él, sino su corazón. Los ojos de Yuffie no mienten. Ella quiere su corazón. Vincent lo sabe. Pero no quiere su corazón de una forma espiritual o romántica. No. Yuffie lo quiere literalmente.

Vincent perdió su corazón hace treinta y tres años. Lo perdió por Lucrecia. Lo perdió de todas las formas en las que un ser humano puede perder un corazón. Y esa misma mujer, culpable de dicha perdida, se lo substituyó por lo que los Cetras llamaron _Protomateria_, la Materia Ancestral.

Por eso, cuando Yuffie, inocencia y maldad unidas en unos ojos grisáceos, se acerca a él, con mohines de princesa y gestos de ladronzuela, llamándole con esa voz de campanilla de cristal _Vinnie, Vinnie, Vinnie... _y le mira como si pudiera seguirle sólo a él, al monstruo, hasta el Fin del Mundo, Vincent sabeque no lo hace por amor. Porque sabe lo que ella busca de él. Su corazón, la esfera redonda incrustada en su pecho que puede llegar a controlar a las criaturas del planeta como Chaos.

Eso es lo que Yuffie busca de Vincent. Y por eso Vincent nunca aceptará esa silenciosa declaración de amor que Yuffie le lanza con sus ojos cada vez que lo ve únicamente, hasta el Fin del Mundo, sólo a él.

_**Notas de la autora: **__mucho tiempo ha pasado desde mi última actualización. Mmmm. Es lo que tiene los estudios. En fin. ¿Qué les ha parecido? Muy corto, ¿verdad? Bueno este fic pretendía ser menos esperanzador que los otros, exponiendo más a un Vincent derrotado, incapaz de aceptar una segunda oportunidad por miedo a volver a ser dañado. _

_Como siempre, comentarios y críticas son siempre bienvenidos, ¡un saludo y hasta el próximo!_


	7. Venganza

_**Disclaimer:**__ Final Fantasy VII y todo su mundo es propiedad de _Square-Enix.

**.Cerrado bajo llave. **

_por. _Bechan in wonderland_._

**Venganza**_. _

La lluvia camufla las lágrimas que escapan de los ojos grises llenos de odio. _¿Por qué el Destino juega así con los corazones y vidas de las personas?_ El día en que su madre murió también llovía de esta manera, como si el cielo llorase su muerte. Se pregunta si el día en que Vincent murió también llovería así.

A todos ellos les había unido un mismo objetivo. Y no era derrotar a Shinra para que el mundo dejase de usar la _corriente vital_ como _energía mako_. No. Era la venganza. Cada cual podía esconder su vendetta en una cruzada digna y honorable, como para que Shinra no destruye más el Planeta, o para devolverle el honor a un pueblo antaño de guerreros legendarios. Pero realmente todos buscaban venganza. Vengar la sangre derramada de los seres queridos.

Cuando la guerra entre Wutai y Shinra fue inminente ambos lados hicieron un trato: acordaron una zona de batalla para que ni mujeres, niños o ancianos saliesen heridos. Su padre, el Emperador Godo Kisaragi, junto con los Cuatro Grandes Señores de la Guerra de Wutai, fueron al frente a luchar con sus ejércitos, dejando al pueblo totalmente desprotegido, dirigido por la Esposa Emperatriz Aichi (*). Después de diez años de guerra, Godo, quizás demasiado ingenuo, no pensó que Shinra enviase un pelotón dirigido por el aquel entonces desconocido SOLDADO Sephiroth. Aichi y Yuffie se habían refugiado en la pagoda, rezando al Dios del Mar, Leviatán, para que se apiadase de ellos. Sephiroth no tardó en conquistar el templo, matando a los monjes que lo custodiaban. Yuffie escondida detrás de su madre, pudo ver la sonrisa diabólica debajo del casco del uniforme azul del SOLADADO cuando Aichi blandió entre sus manos la Masamune, la katana legendaria de Wutai.

―_Esa espada _―susurró― _será la insignia de mi victoria aquí_.

El diablo albino no necesitó muchas estocadas para desarmar a Aichi y apoderarse de la Masamune. Y admirando el brillo de su hoja de dos metros, ladeó la cabeza en mueca burlona y atravesó la garganta de Aichi con su propia katana. Yuffie observó como el hermoso y bello cuerpo de su madre se desmoronaba sobre tatami. Su kimono negro de estampado de mariposas le hizo de lecho mientras Yuffie lloraba por ella. Él se quedó mirándola llorar. Seguramente pensó en matarla, pero finalmente se fue. Y así, matando inocentes, Shinra ganó la guerra de diez años y Sephiroth se convirtió el SOLDADO de Primera Clase y héroe de Midgar.

Yuffie se crió con odio. Odio hacia su padre. Odio hacia Shinra. Odio hacia Sephiroth. Odio hacia ella misma por no poder haber hecho nada en aquella ocasión. _Era una niña_ se repite así misma para poder dormir, _si hubiese intentado algo, me habría matado a mí también. _Pero una voz, como la uña de las furias que le araña sin cesar en el corazón, le vaticina que la muerte en batalla es el Destino de un guerrero y que más vale morir de pié, sin importar la edad, con espada en mano, a que morir escondido, miserable y sin honor, por la vejez.

Y todo su ser clama venganza y Yuffie escucha en lo más hondo de su corazón y obedece. Se arma de Shurikens,Tessens, Kamas, Boomerangs, Tetsubishis (*) y Materia. Se arma de odio y venganza, y se enfrenta a Shinra, pero sobre todo se enfrenta Sephiroth. Su odio es tal que clama la sangre, no sólo del presidente de Shinra, también la de su hijo Rufus, actual presidente de Shin-Ra Electric Power Company, la de Heidegger del_Departamento de Mantenimiento y Seguridad Pública de Shinra_, la de los Turcos del servicio secreto de Shinra, la de Scarletdel_Departamento de Desarrollo de Armas de Shinra_, la de Reeve Tuesti del_Departamento del Desarrollo Urbano de Shinra _y marionetista de Cait Sith, la del profesorHojoel_Departamento Científico de Shinra,_ y la de Sephiroth, ex SOLDADO de Primera Clase, héroe de la Guerra de Wutai. Yuffie jura vengarse de todos aquellos que tuvieron algo que ver con ese mal nacido, ese experimento que se proclama hijo de Jénova, la _Calamidad de los Cielos_.

―Entonces deberías matarme ―le dice Vincent Valentine ese día de lluvia, lluvia triste como el día en que murió Aichi, que esconde las lágrimas de Yuffie―, pues yo soy, en parte, responsable de tu dolor.

Vincent le cuenta su historia después de oír la suya. Yuffie grita, llora. Le dice que no se burle de ella. Le especta que miente. Quiere creer que Vincent miente. Pero sabe que no, que lo que dice es verdad. Su odiado enemigo, Sephiroth, es el hijo que tuvo la ayudante del doctor Hojo, Lucrecia Crescent, con Vincent Valentine hace treinta años, cuando él trabajaba como Turco en Shinra supervisando el Proyecto Jénova en la Mansión de los horrores de Nibelheim.

―Si quieres matarme adelante. Destrúyeme. Yo no te lo impediré ―parece más un ruego que un permiso. Vincent también llora, pero la lluvia no necesita esconder sus lágrimas. Él llora por dentro. Llora de culpabilidad, una culpabilidad que le perseguirá por toda su eterna y maldita existencia―. Si no lo haces me iré ―le advierte dándose la vuelta. Si Yuffie no le mata, Vincent pagará sus pecados matando el vástago de estos.

Yuffie aprieta los dedos alrededor del ninjato. Podría atravesarle el corazón a Vincent, ese corazón que dejó de latir el mismo día que todo fue demasiado tarde. Podría hacerlo. Matar al padre del asesino de su madre. _Justicia_. Aquel que no pudo impedir el nacimiento de ese monstruo. _Venganza_. Sephiroth, el fruto de sus pecados. _Pero..._

Lo ve marchándose, alejándose de ella. Si clamase su sangre, sabe que él no se lo impediría. Ella sabe que Vincent es totalmente inocente. Pero si no se venga, ¿qué pasa con el dolor, con todo su odio? ¿Qué ocurre con su tristeza por haberla dejado sola en el mundo?

Una revelación le dice que Vincent desea más su muerte que ella matarlo. Porque Yuffie no desea que Vincent muera. Y Vincent quiere desaparecer, quiere morir como debió haber muerto hace treinta años. Pero antes debe terminar con Sephiroth, es su deber, su responsabilidad. Es lo único que puede hacer para redimirse de la sangre que ha llorado el mundo por el resultado de sus acciones. Y vivirá hasta que haya derramado la sangre de su propio hijo. Y con la muerte del hijo, el padre morirá también.

¡Pero no puede hacerlo! Porque a pesar de todo ¡es su hijo! Pase lo que pase uno no puede matar a su propio hijo. Yuffie no quiere que Vincent cometa un filicidio. Pero entonces... ¿Ambos deberían renunciar a la venganza? ¿Dejar atrás su vendetta?

Mira su ninjato cogido con fuerza entre sus manos blancas. Lo mira. Fijamente. _Renunciar a mi venganza, aquello que ha dado sentido a mi vida_. Lo lanza. La doble hoja afilada del ninjato corta el aire.

Vincent para en seco ante el rugido de flecha del cuchillo. Busca el ninjato. Está en el suelo, a pocos centímetros de su pié, clavado perpendicularmente. No es un error. No se lo ha lanzado a él.

Yuffie está llorando, y aunque la lluvia trata de ocultar sus lágrimas, Vincent ve a través de ella. La ve llorando, temblando. Llora tristeza y amargura, pero ve esperanza en su mirada empañada.

―Yo... ―murmura ella apretando los bajos de sus pantalones cortos―... te perdono. Abandono mi venganza ―Vincent se acerca un paso a ella― para que tú también hagas lo correcto.

_¿Qué hacer ahora?_ Cloud y los demás se encargaran de detener a Sephiroth. _¿Y ellos? _Bueno... el mundo aún necesita ayuda. _Meteorito_ se acerca y amenaza Midgar. Quizás su absolución se halle en salvar las vidas de esa ciudad en vez de seguir matando. La lluvia cae implacable sobre las figuras. El agua purifica y el aguacero se lleva consigo el dolor y el odio. Ya nunca más estarán solos. Ya no habrá tristeza. La culpabilidad ya no está cuando Vincent rodea con sus brazos el cuerpo de Yuffie y ella se agarra fuertemente en él. Y ahora que ya no hay venganza, el mundo les parece enorme.

_**Notas de la autora:**__ ¿Qué tal? ¿Qué tal? ¿Os ha gustado? A mí sí _ . _Aunque me ha costado lo mío escribirlo. Para este relato mi inspiro la idea de buscar un porqué para que Vincent y Yuffie no fueran a la batalla final contra Sephiroth y se quedaran en Midgar evacuando a la gente. Sobre todo en el caso de Vincent que creo que tenía bastantes motivos para ir con el resto. Y se me ocurrió esto. Espero que haya gustado. En cuanto a las reseñas: _

_(*) Si no recuerdo mal, nunca se menciona a la madre de Yuffie, así que decidí llamar Aichi porque Godo es el nombre que recibe una ciudad japonesa perteneciente a la región de Aichi (_http .com/-739288. htm –quitar espacios–)

_(*) Todas las armas de ninja mencionadas son diferentes armas que Yuffie usa en Final Fantasy VII._

_Que yo sepa no dicen cómo fue la guerra de Wutai y Shinra, sólo que duró diez años y el porqué. Así que me tome la libertad de inventármela. _

_Bueno, ya sabéis, cualquier cosa, un comentario ^^. ¡Me despido hasta la próxima, un beso!_


	8. Perfume a primavera

_**Disclaimer:**__ Final Fantasy VII y todo su mundo es propiedad de _Square-Enix.

**.Cerrado bajo llave.**

_por. _Bechan in wonderland_._

**Perfume a primavera**_. _

Vincent abre una puerta shōji que da al engawa y hace una reverencia wutanienssa a la anciana ataviada con un elegante y hermoso kimono. La anciana que reposa en un zabuton, al percibir el aroma a cuero viejo y grasa de pistola, se permite levantar la mirada de los niños que juegan y corretean por el inmenso jardín que se extiende a lo largo de sus propiedades y observa al hombre de cabellos hechos de las negras alas de un cuervo. La brisa fresca hace sonar la campanilla furin de vidrio del tejado y juega tímidamente con la capa de Vincent, que se extiende casi de forma mágica como un mar rojo por el tatami.

―Vinnie, no es necesario esas reverencias, no me gustan. Cuantas veces te lo tengo que decir ―exclama, con todo el énfasis de la sorpresa y la bienvenida.

―Como siempre, una vez más, Lady Shinra.

―Tampoco me gusta que me llames así ―ella se gira un poco y le mira por encima del hombro con altiveza. Vincent agacha la cabeza, es su modo de ser―. ¿Por qué has venido?

_Guau_, comenta el perro que dormita a sus pies distraídamente, un magnifico ejemplar de Shikoku Inu gris y blanco, como un lobo. Ella por su parte enciendo un kiseru de exquisita artesanía con el contenedor lleno de tabaco. Airosamente, envuelta en un vaho azulino, su juventud surge de la tumba de la vejez. Es la primera vez que Vincent la ve fumar. Se pregunta cuándo comenzaría a fumar.

―Supe lo de tu marido ―Vincent levanta los ojos rojos lentamente del tatami con sintética resignación y los enfoca en ella, que parece entristecer abruptamente con la respuesta.

La risa de los niños parece una melodía, las carpas del estanque chapotean en el agua, los cerezos están en flor y el viento arrastra los pétalos rosados. Es primavera, no recuerdan ninguno de los dos de qué año. Ya no importa.

―Siempre ―la voz de ella suena como deben sonar las sirenas cuando pierden a sus amados―, a lo largo de los años, siempre deseé encontrarte en alguno de los funerales, pero por más que buscaba en cada uno de los velatorios de nuestros amigos, tu sombra nunca estaba...

Ella alza la mano, trata de tocarlo.

―¡No! ―apremía él―. Me moriré si me tocas.

La anciana vuelve la mirada a sus nietos. Ya casi han perdido el linaje oriental, predominando un rubio intenso como un trigal en su apogeo y unos ojos azules como el cielo más despejado. Sin embargo aún les queda algo de su abuela, los ojos rasgados, la cara redonda, la risa y la prisa como si no hubiese un mañana y tienen que respirar y saborear cada bocanada de aire con intensidad. Sus nietos huelen a verano. Ella, una vez, olió a primavera, como hoy.

―Vinnie, llámame por mi nombre ―le ruega―, por favor, quiero oírte pronunciar mi nombre. Ya casi he olvidado como me llamo. Mi hijo me llama _mamá_, mis nietos _abuela_, mis subordinados _Lady Shinra_... Ya no hay nadie que me llame por mi nombre, sólo tú, Vinnie.

Vincent la observa girarse hacia él. La observa como si quisiera devorarla. Ella una vez olió a primavera, pero ahora sólo hay otoño en su perfume. No fue la vejez lo que le robó su juventud, sino la soledad. Ahora lo sabe al mirar sus ojos grisáceos. Uno a uno todos habían ido muriendo. La edad no perdonó a ninguno de ellos. Incluso se acabó llevando a su marido. Al final, sólo quedan la más joven y a él, el monstruo eterno.

Otros recuerdos sofocados surgen formando monstruos desmembrados de dolor. Vincent se había alejado de ella, cuando aún las mejillas eran sonrojadas y las manos blancas. Se alejó poniendo como excusa que no deseaba que al final, ella lo acabase odiando por no poder envejecer a su lado. Pero la razón fue más egoísta. Vincent no quería perder de su recuerdo la bella imagen de ella, corriendo por los campos de girasoles y soplando al viento una flor de dientes de león. Quería retenerla en su memoria siempre así, bella y joven. ¿Cómo soportar la siempre idea de perderla? Ella viviría eterna en él. Al cabo de varias primaveras se arrepintió, pero Reeve le dijo que se había casado, que estaba en cinta. Tenía una vida feliz, con amor, salud y dinero. No le faltaba nada porque él ya no era parte de su vida, supuso Vincent. Y ni siquiera se atrevió a verla.

Ahora que la mira, con su belleza estropeada, la piel arrugada, el pelo blanco, los parpados caídos, y el aroma a otoño, Vincent se arrepiente por no haberse quedado a su lado. Piensa que haberla visto envejecer debió de ser la experiencia más hermosa que cualquier corazón puede ambicionar albergar en sus recuerdos. Verla madurar, así como ver su plano vientre crecer en una barriga redonda y femenina, donde la vida se crea dentro. Y él se lo ha perdido. Se ha perdido la vida.

Qué distinto habría sido... Vincent creará un nuevo Dios y le agradecerá con gritos desgarradores si ella aún sigue amándole. Años después de la guerra, después de las bodas, de los hijos, de los nietos, de las muertes, vuelve a juntarse con su amor, y es como antes, todavía la ama, nunca podrá dejar de amarla, la amará hasta su muerte.

La mira y la mira, y sabe con toda certeza que la quiere más que a nada anhelado en este mundo. Le sigue enloqueciendo de ternura. Vincent sigue viendo a una luminosa, blanca y joven criatura de dieciocho años arrojando guijarros a una lata sucia con las rodillas manchadas de tierra y el pelo revuelto sobre su frente.

Su nombre, ninfa caída, le pide. Vincent piensa en ángeles, en la nieve derritiéndose en los pétalos de flores que comienzan a germinar, en el secreto de los recuerdos inmortales, en el refugio del arte, en la salvación del alma. Y ésta es la única inmortalidad que Vincent y ella pueden compartir.

Lo susurra bajito, muy quedo, con todo el sentimiento, con todo el amor. El nombre que lleva incrustado en su garganta desde hace años, debajo de la piel, latiendo en cada pulsación de su corazón. Susurra _Yuffie_... Ella sonríe. Vuelve el perfume a primavera.

_**Notas de autora:**__ otra historia triste para la colección. La verdad es que viendo los últimos trabajos uno podría pensar que está quedando todo muy desalentador. Pero en éste y en "Venganza" al final hay esperanza, hay ilusión, hay amor. Creo que por eso me han gustado tanto, ¿qué opináis vosotros? Cualquier comentario, crítica o queja será bienvenida, ya sabéis ^^_

_¡Un beso y hasta la próxima!_


	9. La otra

_**Disclaimer:**__ Final Fantasy VII y todo su mundo es propiedad de _Square-Enix.

**.****Cerrado bajo llave****. **

_por. _Bechan in wonderland_._

**Capítulo 09.**_ La otra._

Los pies descalzos de Yuffie se arrastran por el suelo de madera. Un viento otoñal se cuela por la puerta abierta arrastrando hojas secas y frío dentro de la casita. Yuffie se cobija más debajo de su poncho de lana al acercarse a la entrada y pelea durante unos segundos con el viento para cerrar la puerta con el pesado cerrojo de hierro. Agotada, sus tristes ojos miran a través de la venta más próxima.

―Menudo viento se ha levantado.

Murmura en alto para combatir la soledad y se dirige a la cocina para prepararse un chocolate caliente e ignorar que otra noche más ha despertado al notar la ausencia de su marido en la cama. Con la taza humeante, cruza el pasillo en dirección al salón y durante unos segundos sus ojos se cruzan con el cerrojo de hierro de la puerta y piensa que si Vincent vuelve no podrá entrar. Pero un ataque de orgullo la posee y piensa que culpa suya, por haberse ido a tempestivas horas de la noche.

Se tumba en el sillón y observa su reflejo en la oscura pantalla del televisor apagado. Es joven. Siempre lo será. Incluso siendo mujer, sigo siendo joven. Y sabe que es bella. Rufus Shinra y el turco Reno la habían pretendido en su momento. Pero ella escogió a Vincent, quien jamás la halagó ni la pretendió como lo hicieron los otros dos jóvenes y que sin embargó la enamoró como ningún otro hombre pudo.

Vincent le había advertido de las dificultades. Él estaba muerto. Sin embargo, día tras día y año tras años, habían conseguido que la evidencia de que era un muerto viviente no fuese un obstáculo. Vincent no envejecía como ella, sin embargo para él verla madurar parecía una experiencia divina y Yuffie no se sentía insegura cuando notaba el paso de los años al ver su devoción hacia ella en sus ojos rojos. Vincent no necesitaba comer, pero le preparaba a Yuffie exquisitos manjares y la observaba complaciente devorar su comida con felicidad. Vincent no dormía, pero cada noche se acostaba a su lado en la cama y la envolvía con sus fuertes brazos contemplándola dormir. Vincent no podía darle hijos...

Y aunque al principio eso no era un problema para Yuffie, a veces se lamenta al saberse que nunca sentirá lo que es tener un bebé en el vientre. La primera vez que sintió el dolor de esa verdad fue cuando vio a Tifa embarazada de cinco meses. Sin embargo, aunque costó, Yuffie pudo superar el dolor. No la nostalgia, pero si el dolor. Vincent comentará de adoptar, como hicieran Tifa y Cloud con Danzel. Pero Yuffie se negó. No necesitaba un niño en su vida para ser feliz, es simplemente que a veces le punza saber que aunque quisieran, no podrán tener un hijo biológico.

Pero lo que Vincent nunca le advirtió a Yuffie es que su corazón jamás le pertenecerá completamente a ella. Vincent la quiere. De eso Yuffie no tiene duda alguna. En esos quince años Yuffie ha comprobado que Vincent la quiere, la desea, la adora, la necesita. Yuffie sabe que Vincent hará lo que sea por hacerla feliz, menos entregarle totalmente su amor.

―Lucrecia...

Se atreve a pronunciar. Nunca se ha atrevido a pronunciar su nombre en alto. Al principio, sólo pensar su nombre le parecía como si la estuviera volviendo a la vida. Pensaba que si no habla de ella, desaparecería. Cuando se dio cuenta de que eso no iba a pasar, se negó por despecho. No quería darle a Vincent la satisfacción de que pensará que le preocupaba o interesaba lo suficiente como para hablar de ella. Y finalmente le quedo claro que su rencor no significaba nada para él. Y Yuffie nunca podrá rellenar el vacío que le dejó ella, porque la propia Lucrecia sigue aún llenando ese vacío cuando Vincent desaparece sin decir nada para visitarla en esa oscura y fría cueva.

Yuffie está segura que si no tuviera el espectro congelado en energía mako cristalizada para verla, Vincent ni recordaría su aspecto. Y sin embargo, no puede hacer nada contra su fantasma, contra su eterna existencia. La muerte la hizo inmortal para Vincent, igual que su muerte lo hizo inmortal para el mundo. Yuffie piensa que quizás cuando muera por la vejez, ella también consiga ser inmortal para él. Y mientras tanto se dedica a esperar las migajas de tiempo y amor que le ofrece su marido, siendo _la otra_ para él.

_**Notas de la autora: **__Jo, no sé qué me pasa últimamente que sólo me salen cosas tristes. No puede ser, no puede ser. La próxima vez me esforzaré en hacer algo alegre y lleno de ternura para levantar los ánimos de esta serie de historias ^^._


	10. El desastre

_**Disclaimer:**__ Final Fantasy VII y todo su mundo es propiedad de _Square-Enix.

**.Cerrado bajo llave.**

_por. _Bechan in wonderland_._

**El Desastre**_. _

Ponga las excusas que ponga, Yuffie es un desastre. Está todo el día chillando, corriendo de un lado a otro. Hace discursos no sólo interminables sino que sin sentido, y no sabe adoptar una postura triunfante sin perder el equilibrio y caerse. Discute con todos por deporte, y más de una vez han tenido que salir corriendo de alguna ciudad porque _alguien_ la descubrió con la mano _accidentalmente_ en bolsillo ageno. Pero Vincent no puede evitar hacerse responsable de ese desastre, aún cuando, como desastre que es, no hace más causarle estragos.

El desastre se aleje de Avalancha sin que la vean y vuelva horas más tarde, sucia y cansada, con los bolsillos llenos de Materia conseguida en extrañas circunstancias que nadie prefiere preguntar porque los detalles con Yuffie es mejor ignorarlos y ponen excusas de que es de noche y lo hablarán mañana.

Salvo el vigía, Vincent, que con su gesto severo la reprende duramente. Tifa pide que tiene que calmarse mirándolo a los ojos como para obligarlo, Aerith dice que sólo es una niña, Cid comenta que de nada sirve decirle nada si no va a entrar en razones, y Cloud ilustra lo que nadie de Avalancha quiere decir realmente:

―Qué más da de dónde sean las Materias, es Materia para el grupo y la necesitamos.

Y aunque todos tienen razón, para Vincent es difícil no echarle la bronca cuando llega a las cuatro de la madrugada y él ha estado con el corazón en la garganta apoyado en el alféizar de la ventana esperando ver pasar su silueta pintada con los óleos de los siete maestros pintores porque igual los Turcos la habían encontrado o esta vez no había sido lo suficiente rápida para huir de la Guardia al pillarla robando algo.

Yuffie le eche en cara que no es su padre y que no tiene poder para mandarle a qué hora debe regresar ni qué hacer con su vida, con toda la verdad que destila su veneno de adolescente rebelde. Vincent sale detrás suya cuando ella se va del hotel con un portazo y se siente enfurruñada en las escaleras con actitud desdeñosa, pero se calma al verlo sentarse en silencio. Entonces todo empieza. El desastre empieza a soltar incoherencias sobre la gloria, pidiendo perdón y que hay todavía mil guerras que ganar.

Y después, agotada por haber estado Leviatán quiera saberlo haciendo qué cosas y con los ojos rojos por el lloro de la rabieta, apoya su cabeza loca sobre el pecho de Vincent, con los párpados blancos cerrándoseles y la respiración más relajada, sabiendo que él la envolverá entre sus brazos. Cuando parece que se ha dormido, Vincent se lamenta porque no sólo no es su padre, sino que no es nadie en su vida.

―Sí que eres alguien en mi vida ―asegura ella de repente con la voz adormecida―, tú eres un Vinnie en mi vida ―Vincent sonríe, aunque las comisuras de sus labios sigan teniendo ese gesto suyo, Yuffie sabe que sonríe―. Pero tampoco te emociones tanto, que personas con tu nombre hay en todas las esquinas y que no es la gran cosa.

Y, en realidad, está bien que Yuffie haga esas cosas, y que vaya y venga por la calle como si fuera la dueña, y diga todo lo que dice sin ningún reparo. Está bien, porque Yuffie quiere ser el desastre que Vincent ordenará, y porque en todo momento Vincent va a estar ahí para ella, para cuando tenga que afrontar consecuencias o acarrear con arrepentimientos.

Vincent quiere estar cuando pase todo, para cuando llegue la ansiada calma después de la tormenta y llevarla a Wutai, donde ella le dice que crecen enormes cerezos bañados en flores rosas y que _por Leviatán, Vinnie, tienes que verlos_, y él promete en silencio de que los verán juntos_._

Sale el sol y Yuffie acaba de dormirse en la calle, entre unos brazos que huelen a grasa de pistola, cuero viejo y libros polvorientos. Y es ahí donde Vincent quiere estar. Donde Yuffie caiga dormida. Porque Yuffie es un desastre que Vincent no siempre asume con gusto, pero es _su_ desastre.

_**Notas de autora:**__ bien, he aquí un nuevo relato después de tres meses sin actualizar. Es que quería escribir algo bonito entre estos dos, que los últimos capítulos eran muy tristes y prometí hacer uno alegre y tierno. Espero haberlo conseguido. Pero sobre todo espero no haberme salido demasiado del cannon con Vincent, por lo menos, no más de lo habitual :P._


	11. Hogar II

_**Disclaimer:**__ Final Fantasy VII y todo su mundo es propiedad de _Square-Enix.

**.****Cerrado bajo llave****. **

_por. _Bechan in wonderland_._

**Capítulo 11.**_ Hogar._

―Oye Vinnie, ¿y tú de dónde eres?

Vincent levanta su vista del libro y la enfoca en Yuffie. La posada de Iciclo rebosa llena de gente esta fría noche invernal. _En Iciclo siempre es invierno_. Pero hoy el invierno no sólo se ha apoderado del pueblo, también de AVALANCHA. Hubo una perdida y todos padecen el luto la primera noche de paz desde entonces. Pero Yuffie pregunta, observando el perfil de Vincent iluminado por la chimenea, sentada de rodillas a los pies de su sillón orejero, que de dónde es.

―¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? ―se limita a contestar él, suavemente, con la paciencia y languidez que siempre le acompaña mientras cierra su libro y lo coloca en la mesilla a su derecha. Yuffie hace rodar los ojos.

―¿Y qué clase de respuesta es esa? ―Yuffie terciopela la voz para ser embaucadora, y lo es―. Jo, venga, Vinnie, no es algo tan personal, no te estoy preguntado nada del otro mundo ―le ruega.

―De Nibelheim.

―Vaya, ¿naciste en el pueblo natal de Cloud y Tifa?

Vincent se toma una pausa teatral antes de contestar:

―No.

Yuffie parpadea sorprendida, haciendo un gesto muy divertido al arrugar su naricita en mohín de protesta.

―¿Qué...? ¿Te ríes de mí, Vinnie? ―dice entre la indignación del dramatismo y la sonrisa de la sorpresa. Vincent acentúa un poco una sonrisa ladeada y bebe un sorbo de su vino, negando con la cabeza.

―Es que me resultáis muy divertida, princesa.

―¡Ah! ¡Oh, Vinnie!

Vincent tiene la comprensión de un adulto que mira a un niño curioso que lo quiere saber todo.

―¿Por qué es tan importante para usted saber en dónde nací?

―¡¿Hum? ―Yuffie recapacita la respuesta―. Bueno, verás, el sitio al que uno pertenece dice mucho de la persona.

Cloud se levanta del golpe de la mesa de madera maciza donde se había desplomado desde que llegaron. Trata de no llorar, y eso sólo hace que su dolor le arrastre más. Vincent reconoce la oscuridad que rodea a Cloud cuando ignora a Tifa, la eterna, dulce y enamorada Tifa, que le pregunta con esa voz balsámica si está bien, si quiere hablar, lo reconoce en el aislamiento. Ya no importa si alguna vez amó aquel ángel que perdió, tampoco si amó a otra. Cloud nunca más se permitirá ese sentimiento. Se lo entregó al ángel con su remordimiento, con su culpa, con su pecado. Y Vincent siente que Cloud le recuerda demasiado a alguien, y quiere gritarle que no haga lo mismo que él, pero tiene miedo de decírselo porque sería reconocer que su propia vendetta es inocua a estas alturas.

―Ya no recuerdo dónde nací ―le responde por fin a Yuffie―, y tampoco me importa ya recordarlo, pues dicen los sabios que el hogar está dónde esté tu corazón, y mi corazón se halla en Nibelheim irrefutablemente ―es una tristeza que mata y al mismo tiempo lo mantiene con vida, incluso Yuffie con sus dieciséis años lo comprende.

―¿Lo hechas de menos?

―No.

Puede ver la duda dibujada en su cara infantil. Abre la boca, vacila, se muerde el labio y finalmente, como si hubiese hallado la respuesta absoluta, una verdad tan obvia que negarla sonaría idiota, dice:

―Pero era... _es_ tu hogar.

―Sólo hasta que esto termine.

―¿Y después?

―... ―después ya no habrá sentido para seguir manteniéndose en pié. Después su hogar será bajo tierra junto a los gusanos y la putrefacción.

―Vinnie ―los ojos de Yuffie reflejan una vida prometedora, larga, feliz. Prometen el aire fresco en la cara y la sangre palpitando fuerte en las venas, perfume de primavera en el alma y tierra en las rodillas. Y Vincent quiere ahogarse en esa promesa de que su vida es más que la existencia de un muerto cuando ella le sonríe ―: Puedes convertir Wutai en tu nuevo hogar ―se levanta grácil, como una bailarina encima de un teatro y encaminándose a donde Cloud se ha derrumbado y llora abrazado a Tifa, se vuelve para mirarlo una vez más―: Seguro que ahí hay un hueco para tu viejo y seco corazón.

El dolor de Cloud se hace liviano con las lagrimas mojando la ropa de su amiga y el apoyo de muchos pares de brazos que sienten su dolor, quizás no tanto como él, pero lo suficiente como para entenderlo. Vincent se alegra por Cloud, y piensa que tal vez sí le venga bien a ese viejo y seco corazón suyo mudarse a Wutai.

_**Notas de autora:**__ no hay mucho que decir. No es de mis mejores, pero para mí significaba demasiado como para no subirlo. De todos modos, quejas, comentarios y críticos son siempre bienvenidos ^^. _


	12. Que se detenga el tiempo hoy

_**Disclaimer:**__ Final Fantasy VII y todo su mundo es propiedad de _Square-Enix.

**.Cerrado bajo llave.**

_por. _Bechan in wonderland_._

**Que se detenga hoy el tiempo**_._

Todo está en completo silencio, pero desde la oscuridad del camarote de las chicas Yuffie escucha con atención como Viento Fuerte ruge y chirría bajo la vibración de sus viejos motores y vaivén de la tormenta. Son las tres de la madrugada y no puede dormir; tiene el estomago revuelto, pero esta vez no es por culpa de Viento Fuerte. Se supone que tras estos siete días debería haber encontrado un motivo por el que luchar y Yuffie ni siquiera entiende aún porque _maldita sea_ ha regresado a la aeronave. No es la más fuerte del grupo, sabe que su presencia no cambiará demasiado los resultados del combate de mañana. Enciende la luz mortecina y encuentra soledad al ver el resto de las yacijas vacías. Aerith hace ya tiempo que no ocupa la litera de arriba y Tifa esta noche se ha quedado con Cloud en algún recoveco de Viento Fuerte donde compartir juntos su _posible_ última noche.

Fuera de las mantas de franela de su camastro parece Iciclos, sobre todo cuando sus pies descalzos recorren el frío suelo de los solitarios pasillos que resuenan con ruidos metálicos entre sus planchas de chapa, cobijada tras el poncho de lana vieja con capucha en forma de Moguri. Desde el camarote de los chicos de enfrente puede oír, si se concentra, los ronquidos de Barret, seguramente desplomado en la cama con Cait Shit encima de su panza, mientras Cid dormita en la cabina de mandos, sentado en el cómodo asiento del capitán, con el piloto automático puesto y Nanaki tumbado a sus pies vigilando que todo esté bien.

Trata de no hacer demasiado ruido cuando hace girar el pestillo de caracol para abrir la pesada puerta de acero de la sala de máquinas. Al principio duda, por miedo a encontrarse a Tiffa con Cloud, pero piensa que lo más seguro es que estén en la cubierta principal, a la intemperie. Yuffie no encuentra el romanticismo en eso, ella prefiere estar entre las calderas, donde el ronroneo de los motores es más fuerte yalguno de los viejos tornillos del casco se resiente, pero el calor es más soportable y se nota menos el movimiento de Viento Fuerte. Pero hoy no ha bajado hasta ahí para eso. Coloca el poncho en el suelo y se acurruca entre los generadores y los termos del oscuro compartimiento para esperar, pero sus cansados parpados pesan más que nunca.

Una manta escarlata la rodea y la tapa. Huele a Vincent y Yuffie sueña que él la abraza. Entonces lo escucha pronunciar su nombre una voz de tenor, gruesa y potente como el imponente mar, que lleva a su mente inmediatamente el recuerdo de una sonrisa triste. Abre los ojos y lo ve a su lado. Vincent se ha arrodillado enfrente de ella y con una mano acaricia su pelo y con la otra termina de colocarle la capa para que no coja frío. Y el tiempo se detiene.

Nadie en el mundo se puede imaginar cuánto lo quiere. Lo quiere por sus cicatrices, las de dentro y las de fuera, lo quiere por su fuego interior y por su calma exterior, por su dignidad sin límite, por su melancolía y su profunda humanidad, lo quiere porque es sabio y porque a veces se equivoca y porque nunca se perdonará así mismo por esos errores, pero ya ha olvidado los de los demás.

Vincent le pregunta con cuidado si está mareada, ella le responde que ya no y la sonrisa que ilumina la cara de Yuffie es la más sincera que ha esbozado en semanas. Lo estuvo esperando, su motivo para luchar, y finalmente ya lo tienen. Con cuidado y sin pedir permiso se deja caer en los brazos de Vincent y sabe que merece la pena bajar al Cráter de Norte a luchar con Sepiroth aunque sólo represente para la fuerza del grupo una décima más en el pequeño porcentaje de posibilidades que tienen de ganar si eso le permite estar un día más a su lado, en una ruidosa y oscura sala de máquinas. Pero de momento, que se detenga hoy el tiempo.


	13. Rojo carmín fuerte

_**Disclaimer:**__ Final Fantasy VII y todo su mundo es propiedad de _Square-Enix.

**.Cerrado bajo llave.**

_por. _Bechan in wonderland_._

**Carmín**_. _

Yuffie entra derrapando con los pies descalzos por el parqué. La única luz del salón es la de la ruidosa nieve en la pantalla del televisor que anuncia las altas horas donde ya no hay programación que emitir. Agazapada como un gato en la oscuridad, sus salvajes ojos inspeccionan el lugar y encuentran a Vincent sentado en el sillón, con una copa de vino en la mesa auxiliar y un viejo libro en la mano a punto de resbalarse entre los dedos. Pareciera que se hubiese quedado dormido, pero con su sexto sentido casi místico, Vincent abre los ojos al instante y se queda mirando a la chica. Yuffie sonríe en un mohín de dientes que ocupa toda su cara redonda, y con el dedo índice le indica que no haga ruido. Tiene esa cara que Vincent conoce tan bien de cuando ha hecho alguna fechoría de las suyas. Vincent decide ignorarla, y cierra los ojos con pesadez. Pero tras escuchar un _click, _la lámpara de pié al otro lado del sillón se enciende y la luz atraviesa los párpados cerrados de Vincent.

Con un gesto molesto, Vincent clava la mirada en Yuffie. Ella está a su lado, apoyada en la mesilla auxiliar mirándose coquetamente en el espejo colgado en la pared, a punto de tirar la copa de vino con el vientre. Vincent se interesa y descubre que Yuffie tiene en sus manos un pintalabios rojo carmín fuerte, con el que, torpemente, se está maquillando.

―¿No es ésa la barra labial de la señorita Tiffa? ―pregunta Vincent.

Yuffie hace chasquear la lengua. Seguramente, ninguna otra persona de Avalancha sabría decir de qué color lleva pintado los labios Tiffa todos los días desde siempre, ni siquiera Cloud que se pasó media adolescencia deseando besárselos, pero Vincent sí. Vincent sabe qué gama es, y que es de la marca Christopher's; un maquillaje quizás demasiado caro para una camarera, pero que Tiffa se permite a sí misma porque sabe que la forma en que ese rojo carmín fuerte, su textura, e incluso el olor, resaltan sus labios la hacen ver muy mujer, muy atractiva. Quizás los hombres no se dan cuenta, pero sí que subconscientemente lo perciben cuando tragan fuerte la saliva al imaginarse el grosor que tendrá su labio inferior al ser mordido tras un beso que no se olvida al día siguiente.

―No está hecho para usted ―decide Vincent en tono desaprobador. Yuffie se vuelve molesta hacia él:

―¿Y eso por qué?

―Porque es de mujer.

―¿Y yo no soy una mujer, acaso? ―Yuffie se planta frente a Vincent con los brazos en la cadera en forma de jarra. Vincent la inspecciona un segundo, por lo que Yuffie se yergue mucho sobre su metro sesenta, tratando de meter tripa y sacar pecho. Pero ella no tiene ni tripa ni pecho, y el labio está mal pintado en la comisura izquierda. Así que él simplemente sonríe de lado y vuelve a buscar su página en el libro, dando por sentada la respuesta. Yuffie se molesta y se inclina peligrosamente hacia él, acorralándole con los brazos apoyados en cada reposabrazos del sillón. Tiene el culo echado hacia fuera en pompa, los pies de puntilla, y la espalda muy curvada―: Vinny ―le llama―, ya no soy una niña ―se acerca más a él, a su nariz afilada, al olor de su pelo negro y al aliento cálido de su boca. Los respira todo hondamente y prosigue―; y cuando quieras, te lo puedo demostrar, llenándote el cuerpo de este carmín que llevo en los labios.

―Yuffie ―se escucha la voz de Tiffa acercándose por el pasillo. Yuffie se aleja de él gritando que está en el salón, y al segundo Tiffa se acerca con una taza humeante y unas galletitas―. Aquí tienes tu chocolate, cénalo y vete a la cama, que es tarde y luego mañana no madrugas ―se lo entrega y le acaricia la mejilla con aire maternal antes de volver a desaparecer por el pasillo, ignorando a propósito el color carmín que lleva en su boca mal pintada.

Yuffie mira a Vincent esperando un chiste como revancha, pero él es demasiado _guay_ como para reírse abiertamente de ella donde otro no dudaría en hacer una burla fácil. En lugar de eso, su gesto de indiferencia y silencio resultan más ignominiosos ante una evidencia tan grande: "Sí, toda una mujer" casi se puede leer en sus ojos. Yuffie hace un gesto airado, se bebe un trago largo del chocolate, que le deja un bigote marrón debajo de la nariz, y con el puño del jersey, se limpia el chocolate, y con él todo resto del pintalabios.

―¿Entonces qué, Vinny? ―sigue jugando, balanceando las caderas ligeramente en un gesto mono―, ¿te pinto de carmín?

―Ya no os queda carmín, princesa ― dejar caer socarronamente.

Yuffie sonríe, como si esperase esa respuesta. Se sienta a horcajadas en su pierna izquierda, y muy dulcemente deposita un beso en sus labios. Un beso jovial con regusto a chocolate. Nada que ver con el que deja un pintalabios de Christopher's. Pero no le importa. Porque Christopher's no está hecho para Yuffie, es demasiado artificial para ella. Cuando se Yuffie retira tímidamente de sus labios, él pregunta:

―¿Y el carmín en el cuerpo?

Ella suelta una risilla y se levanta. Al alejarse de él, Vincent siente frío ante la ausencia de su calor. Yuffie tapa el estuche de la barra labial, y la coloca en la mesa auxiliar al lado de la copa de vino.

―Ya lo tienes, Vinny ―dice, riéndose totalmente divertida al ver la cara confundida del siempre impasible Vincent Valentine, que tarda unos segundos en descubrir que su blusa negra está lo suficientemente entreabierta para dejar ver su pecho, donde con rojo carmín fuerte hay pintado un corazón.

_**Notas de autora:**__ demasiado tiempo sin pasarme por aquí. Lo sé. Seguramente ya nadie siga este fic, pero me apetecía mucho escribir una de mis raras escenas sobre estos dos con las que tanto disfruto escribiendo, sin esperar nada. Como siempre, cualquier comentario constructivo, es bien recibido. Besos y hasta el próximo!_


End file.
